Una Boda en la Toscana
by ninoh11
Summary: Lucy, una oficiante de bodas, toda una romántica. Natsu, un abogado experto en divorcios, no cree en el amor. Ambos se conocen en la Toscana cuando Natsu tiene que organizar la boda de su mejor amigo en el lujoso Bed and Breakfast de la familia de Lucy. Son polos opuestos, pero dicen, que estos se atraen. [Pulsa para leer la versión extendida] [Adaptación]
1. Sinopsis

Lucy y sus padres son los dueños de un lujoso Bed and Breakfast en la Toscana. Después de un desafortunado matrimonio, la joven no ha tenido suerte a la hora de encontrar una nueva pareja que le convenga. Un día, Natsu, un abogado especializado en divorcios, llega a la Toscana para organizar la boda de su amigo Laxus con Mirajane. Durante los preparativos, Lucy y Natsu se sienten atraídos, pero mientras ella busca una nueva pareja para rehacer su vida, Natsu no cree en el matrimonio y finalmente la relación no va más allá. Medio año después, Lucy se ha comprometido con Sting y justo cuando creía haber olvidado por completo a Natsu, se lo encuentra por la calle y este la invita a su boda. Lo que no saben es que esa boda está a punto de cambiarles la vida a todos.

 _Basada en la película del mismo nombre_

¡Espero que le deis una oportunidad!


	2. I

Un cajón es abierto y de este es sacado una liga de novia decorada con flores celestes. La chica se la pone con delicadeza en la pierna y acto seguido se coloca su pelo rubio a un lado comenzando a hacer una trenza. En la puerta del armario un vestido blanco de hombros caídos decorado con pequeña flores verde lima y un lazo a cada tirante cuelga, la chica lo coge y se lo pone. Le queda como anillo al dedo. Se sienta en la cama y se pone unos tacones del mismo color que las flores con un brillo en la punta. Se coloca un collar con una perla blanca y en el pelo un tocado con decoraciones verdes.

* * *

—Vamos, vamos daos prisa chicos —un mujer de pelo azúl y con un vestido verde de raras flores rosas coge una bandeja llena de aperitivos. Un hombre vestido de chef busca por las estanterías, la mujer le da la bandeja a un camarero—. Servid primero a las madres de los esposos, vamos, son ls que pagan.

El chef pasa por su lado— Y pagan bien —se acerca a una tarta de tres priso rosa y blanca muy bien decorada— ¿Vas a buscarla? —coloca un figura en lo alto de la tarta.

—Si —la mujer sube unas pequeñas escaleras mientras se quita el delantal y lo deja colgado en la barandilla.

La chica rubia oye pasos y se aleja del espejo acercándose a la puerta, la mujer de larga cabellera azúl entra en la habitación, al verla sonríe.

—Estás estupenda —la rubia le sonríe al pasar por su lado.

—Gracias —sale de la habitación seguida se la mujer.

En el jardín, una muchedumbre se reúne. Un hombre y una mujer tocando el chelo, los invitados siguen a la rubia mientras camina por el pasillo y esta les sonríe. Se sube al altar, este es un arco de metal blanco, decorado con flores y lazos lilas.

Se gira para mirar a todos los invitados y les vuelve a sonreír, levanta los brazos a los lados.— Sed bienvenidos en este maravilloso día a Villa Matrimonio Toscanesa. Hoy el sol brilla, y casi tan radiante como la mirada en los ojos de la joven pareja. Ustedes han venido desde lejos, las dos familias, los amigos... Y han pasado estos últimos días aquí, en la Toscana.

La mujer sale de la casa y se queda mirando como la joven realiza la ceremonia. Se lleva la mano a la boca y se muerde el dedo. El chef también sale limpiándose la frente y se acerca a ella.

—¿No es encantadora? —le coloca un brazo por los hombros a la peliazul y esta asiente respondiendo a su pregunta.

—Ajam.

La chica pronuncia unas palabras y todos los presentes se levantan girándose a la entrada del pasillo.

—Y siempre le encanta hacerlo —el chef mira con orgullo a su hija y como esta realizaba una de las tantas bodas que ocurrían alli.

—Si —la mujer le da un par de golpes en el brazo al hombre.— Venga, a trabajar.

El hombre quita el brazo de los hombros, se vuelve a poner el gorro y junto a ella vuelven dentro de la casa.

—¿Consientes en este acto contraer matrimonio? —la chica sonríe al pronunciar estas palabras.

—Sí —responde a su pregunta un chico. La rubia vuelve a sonreír.

—Por la presente os declaro unidos para siempre.

El chico de antes da un paso y se besa con su ahora esposo, al separarse todos aplauden.

De mientras, en la cocina, la mujer ve la figura de la tarta y frunce el ceño, se acerca para cogerla.

—¿Qué es esto? —mira la figura por todos lados.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el hombre la mira.— ¿Aquarius? —al verla con un cuchillo se acerca corriendo a ella.— ¡Aquarius!

La mencionada corta la figura por la mitad separando a la novia del novio en un corte perfecto.

* * *

Los camareros sirven copas de champán y otros colocan platos, Aquarius lleva un sobre en la mano y observa como otros camareros llevan la tarta.

—Ponedla aquí —ordena señalando la mesa mientras sonríe y los camareros la dejan con cuidado.— ¡Oh, muy bien!

 ** _Queridos Jet y Droy, como de costumbre en Italia, el certificado está firmado por el alcalde, el señor Clive._**

Un señor de pelo castaño que lleva colgando una banda con los colores verde, blanco y rojo termina de firmar unos papeles, cierra la carpeta donde estos están y sonriendo le da la carpeta a la de pelo azul, que a su vez le da el sobre que llevaba.

—Grazie bella —dice mientras sonríe, Aquarius le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Prego.

El alcalde abre el sobre y cuenta los billetes que hay en este, al ver que son lo que habían acordado, le asiente sonriendo a Aquarius y esta le da unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de irse, el señor Clive le lanza un beso cuando ella se va.

Los novios, Jet y Droy, se bajan del altar cogiendo el certificado y sonriendo mientras los invitados siguen aplaudiendo. La rubia coge de un atril una carpeta y también se baja del altar, mientras los presentes se acercan a la pareja recien casada ella se aleja despidiéndose de los invitados que pasan al lado de ella, se gira y mira feliz a los novios. Al recordar algo la sonrisa se borra de su cara y se gira para volver a la casa.

Cuando está apunto de subir las escaleras, Aquarius entra detrás de ella en la casa.

—¡Lucy! —la nombrada se gira para mirarla, está con los brazos en jarra— ¿Podrías moderarte un poco con las decoraciones? Parece un concurso floral.

Lucy la mira seria y mira fuera de la casa— Solo se casan una vez, debe de ser todo perfecto.

Se gira y sube las escaleras, Aquarius la mira haciendo una mueca desde la puerta.

Una vez en la habitación, la rubia se quita los zapatos y el tocado, se levanta de la cama y camina mientras se deshace la trenza hacía la ventana.

* * *

Toscana. Situada en el centro de Italia cuenta con los paisajes, patrimonio artístico y las ciudades más importantes, una de ellas es con una naturaleza que presenta manifestaciones diferentes, como sus costas, que cuentan con largas y grandes extensiones de arena. Pero los paisajes más característicos son los que mezclan armoniosamente la belleza de la naturaleza con la milenaria presencia del ser humano. También encontramos pueblos medievales, como Siena, el pueblo donde se encuentra Villa Matrimonio Toscanesa.

Esta villa se encuentra en las colinas Chianti, lugar que separa la ciudad de Siena con Florencia. Esta colina es considerada "el corazón de Toscana" y comprende una secesión de espléndidos paisajes seminados de viñedos, bosques de castaños y encinas, sugerentes pueblos medievales, románticos castillos y fascinantes palacios coloniales. Todo esto hace que Toscana sea una protagonista indiscutible en el panorama turístico. Y que sea el lugar número uno donde las parejas quieran ir a casarse.

Y por esta colina Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss avanzan en coche hacia Villa Matrimonio Toscanesa.

La chica, con una larga cabellera blanca, se mira en el pequeño espejo del parasol del coche. Se toca la cara estirándola.

—Deberías haberlas retocado.

—¿Las qué? —su novio, de pelo rubio y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo la mira de reojo mientras conduce.

—Estas arrugas.

—No lo necesitas para nada —la mira y rápido vuelve a poner la vista al frente.

—Solo unos pinchacitos —ella lo mira sonriendo.

—Absolutamente no cariño.

Un coche rojo se coloca detrás de ellos, Mirajane ríe suave y se coloca las gafas. Ambos coches giran en una curva y el rojo avanza poniéndose al lado de la pareja mientras pita.

La pareja ríe y el coche rojo los adelanta, Laxus pisa el acelerador intentado ponerse a su altura pero un tractor aparece de la nada alarmando a la albina.

—¡Laxus, cuidado!

El rubio gira el volante esquivando al tractor. Una vez echo esto modera la velocidad y mira al conductor del coche rojo.

—¡Estás loco, nos vas a matar!

El conductor del coche rojo saca la mano por la ventanilla saludándolo y sigue adelante seguido por el coche de la pareja.

* * *

En el pueblo el coche rojo aparca en la puerta de una floristería, donde una chica rubia le está pagando a la dueña del sitio unos ramos de flores. Al terminar, se dirige a su bicicleta. La puerta del conductor se abre y choca con ella, la rubia cae al suelo dando un pequeño chillo.

Del coche sale un chico de cabello rosa, piel morena, vestido de traje y alto, se queda mirándola extrañado. Ella lo mira desde el suelo seria.

—Hay que ser burro para abrir la puerta así. ¡Tienes que mirar idiota! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

El de pelo rosa cierra la puerta del coche y se acerca a ella.

—Lo siento mucho, no te he visto llegar —la agarra de los brazos con delicadeza y la mira.— Lo siento —baja un poco la vista y la posa en su escote, el cual está manchado de polvo.— Espera.

Lucy se queda mirándolo y al darse cuenta de a donde estaba mirando agacha la cabeza y comienza a limpiarselo a la par que este se gira abriéndolo el coche. Lucy al no conseguir resultados limpiándose, esquiva la puerta y se agacha para coger las flores, las cuales habían acabado en el suelo cuendo ella se había caído. El chico sale de nuevo del coche con un trapo.

—Encima justo en las tetas —susurra mientras se acerca a ella, Lucy lo mira al haberlo escuchado.

—Si, ¿qué te parece?—el pelirosa se queda sorprendido por el sorprendente oído de la rubia, esta finge reírse y le quita el trapo.— Ten —le da las flores y comienza a limpiarse el escote mientras lo mira se reojo.

El pelirosa mira las flores, las cuales estaba un poco estropeadas por la caída.— Eh, te compraré unas flores nuevas, no te preocupes —se acerca a un cubo de basura que hay cerca, la rubia lo mira.

—¡Eh no la tires! —el chico la mira extrañado y ella suspira.— Todavía están bien.

Mientras carga las flores las mira extrañado, ella ofrece su mano y este le devuelve las flores.— De acuerdo.

Lucy lo mira mal y coloca las flores en la cesta de su bici. Él busca en su chaqueta su cartera.

—Al menos deja que las pague yo.

Lucy rueda los ojos.— No, no es necesario.

Este guarda la cartera y se agacha para recoger otros dos ramos más, los coloca en la cesta resignado y se echa a un lado para que ella pueda pasar con la bicicleta.

—Ah... Lo siento —ella avanza y él la mira.— Adiós.

Lucy se gira.— Adiós —le sonríe y se sube a la bici.

Y aquí está el primer capítulo, por lo que estoy le historia no está recibiendo mucho apoyo, pero espero que eso cambie :D


	3. II

Lucy frena poco a poco en cuanto llega a la puerta de la casa donde vive con su padre y la novia de éste. Frena de golpe al escuchar un coche y baja del asiento mirándolo. Apoya la bicicleta en un gran macetero en la entrada mientras mira como el de pelo rosa apaga el coche.

Este sale del coche.

—¿Me estás siguendo?

Este cierra la puerta del coche, sonríe.— No —rodea el coche acercándose a ella— Tenía que venir aquí.

Lucy abre la boca sorprendida.— ¡Oh, has venido para la inspección!

El chico se acerca a la misma vez que ella.— Si, hola —le ofrece la mano y la rubia se la estrecha— Soy Natsu Dragneel.

—Oh, pensaba que el novio se llamaba Laxus —la rubia lo mira extrañada.

—Exacto, soy el mejor amigo de Laxus —mientras dice eso se cierra la chaqueta.— Soy testigo del desastre.

Se escucha un coche pitando y Natsu levanta una mano mientras mira en dirección a donde proceden los pitidos.

—Ah —Lucy mira en la misma dirección y ve como un coche verde se acerca— Ahí vienen.

Lucy lo mira sonriendo y este se gira con la misma expresión. Mientras Natsu vuelve al coche, el coche de la pareja aparca y Lucy se acerca a ellos.

La chica de larga cabellera blanca con unas gafas se sol y un pañuelo en la cabeza del coche sonriendo. Lleva unos pantalones amarillos de flores pegados, una camisa azul y unos tacones.

—Hola —cierra la puerta y se acerca a la chica con una sonrisa, ambas estrechan la mano.

—Lucy, planificadora de la boda —sonríe ampliamente mientras mira a la chica.

—Hola —la de pelo blanco se quita el pañuelo que segundos antes estaba en su cabeza del cuello— soy Mirajane, la novia.

—Enhorabuena.

Mira le sonríe ampliamente mientras la mira.— Muchas gracias.

Del coche verde sale el chico rubio cerrando de un golpe la puerta. Estira los brazos mientras respira el aire. Mira a su mejor amigo mientras se acerca a su novia y a la rubia.

—Irrespondable.

Natsu le sonríe se lado. Laxus se acerca a la rubia y le ofrece la mano.

—Hola —le sonríe cuando ésta le estrecha la mano— soy Laxus.

—Lucy —hace un gesto mostrándoles la casa y ambos la miran.

—Estupendo, ¡qué empiece la orgía romana! —se ríe y mira a su novia la cual le sonríe, Lucy se extraña.

—¿Su tema no era La Dolce Vita?

Natsu se acerca a los tres y pasa al lado de la rubia dándole un pequeño empujon.— ¿Qué? ¿No hay orgía? —Lucy lo mira y éste se acerca a su rubio amigo y le da un golpe en el brazo, la pareja lo mira— Bueno, entonces borrame de la lista.

—Si, es una lástima —le responde el rubio.

Mira rueda los ojos mientras dobla el pañuelo.— Que asco.

Mira se acerca a Lucy y recibe un golpe en el culo por parte de su novio, ríe y mira a ambos amigos junto a Lucy. Ésta avanza con ella riéndose.

—A eso me refería.

* * *

La pareja es guiada por Lucy hacia dentro de la casa, donde una arquitectura barroca decora las paredes y el techo. Llegan a una sala con la misma decoración, las paredes están pintadas de un rosa pastel, hay muebles de marrón oscuro decorando y sobre todo, muchas flores.

Laxus mira un cuadro en el techo donde está representado una mujer llevando a un guerrero con una cuerda del cuello, a los pies de ésta mujer hay una más joven mirando como lleva al caballero.

—No está mal —dice Laxus apartando la vista de ese cuadro.— ¿Qué te parece?

—Oww, es exactamente lo que quería —Mirajane mira con emoción la habitación mientras su novio se ríe.— Oh Laxus —se gira para verlo mientras sale de la habitación— es realmente maravilloso.

Laxus se ríe embobado y le tira un pequeño pellizco en el culo a la albina, ésta se queja pero luego se ríe y sale de la habitación seguida de su novio.

Le pone una mano en el pecho una vez que están fuera y sonríe.

—Te quiero —Laxus se acerca y ambos se dan un pico.

Laxus la agarra gentilmente por la cintura y le sonríe— Y yo a ti.

—Muchísimo —la pareja se hunde en un romántico beso.

Natsu, que se encuentra sentado en las escaleras, pone cara de poker mientras junta sus manos.

—Cuanto amor —dice mientras la pareja sigue besándole, sonríe al escuchar decir cosas ñoñas a su mejor amigo y los mira de reojo.

Lucy se acerca a ellos desde detrás de las escaleras sonriendo, la pareja sale de la casa y Natsu la mira.

—Eso durará un rato —vuelve a mirar a la pareja y esta vez es Lucy quién lo mira para luego mirar en la misma dirección que él sonriendo.

Los cuatro avanzan por el jardín verde. Mirajane mira todo el espacio de este sonriendo.

—Laxus es cirujano plástico —Natsu avanza con el rubio mientras le pasa un brazo por los hombros.— La ha convertido en una mujer de ensueño.

—No, no, no, no, no —Laxus se aparta del de pelo rosa y Mirajane se ríe, Lucy lo mira sonriendo.— Nunca he tocado a Mira y nunca lo haré.

La nombrada camina sonriente y lo mira. Laxus mira a la rubia y se pone serio.

—Mira es tan bella y tan pura que la dejaré así para siempre.

Los cuatro se paran y Laxus le pasa un brazo por la cintura a su novia.

—Oww —ambos se besan bajo la mirada seria de Natsu y la radiante sonrisa de Lucy.

—¿Verdad cariño? —la pareja avanza y Lucy se para quedándose atrás con el de pelo rosa.

—Eres muy dulce —Mira vuelve a mirar el jardín y avanza.— Que bonito es esto.

—Me alegro, me gusta que te guste.

Natsu rueda los ojos por las bobadas que el rubio suelta y aparta la vista de la pareja.

Avanza junto a la rubia y se rasca la nariz.

—¡Oh, una piscina! —Mira corre seguida de su novio y baja las escaleras rápido mientras lanza al aire su bolso.

Laxus se quita la chaqueta mientras baja, luego se quita la camiseta y Mira se desabrocha la camisa azul mientras da saltito.

—Y así —Natsu los mira desde la distancia— la mente de un gran hombre desaparece en el fango de un matrimonio monógamo, que desperdicio.

Lucy lo mira en un principio sonriendo pero al terminar de escuchar la frase, ¿filosófica?, de Natsu lo mira con asco.

De mientras la pareja, ya en ropa interior, se lanza a la piscina riendo.

Lucy vuelve a mirarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

El pelirosa la mira serio, luego vuelve a mirar a la pareja.

—No creo en ello.

Lucy arquea las cejas.— ¿En su matrimonio?

—No creo en el matrimonio —Natsu la mira por un momento para luego mirar a su mejor amigo.

El pelirosa avanza con la mirada de la rubia sobre él, Lucy hace una mueca.

* * *

Siendo ya de noche, la pareja sale junto con Lucy de la casa en dirección a su coche. Laxus lleva un vino del terreno en la mano.

—Será un honor casaros —Mira le pasa el brazo a Lucy por la espalda y la acerca a ella dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

—Muchas gracias —ambas se separan y Mira se pone al lado de su novio.

—Será una boda maravillosa —la rubia sonríe y la otra chica le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Lo estoy deseando —Mira se dirige al coche dejando a Laxus con la rubia.

Éste coge la mano de Lucy y la levanta dejando un beso en ella.— Ciao bella. Arrivederci —Laxus se aleja y camina hasta el coche mientras Lucy los despide con la mano.— ¡Nos vemos en Julio!

—Adiós —la rubia los mira sonriendo.

El rubio arranca el coche y lo pone en marcha. Se despiden un montón de veces y Lucy, la cual lleva una falda blanca de flores, una camiseta de tirantes gris y una rebeca blanca se acerca al coche rojo.

El de cabello rosa, que lleva un traje gris y una camisa violeta abre la puerta del coche, mira de reojo a la puerta de la casa y cuando ve a la rubia la mira, se apoya en el coche.

Lucy estaba mirando el camino por donde la pareja de enamorados se había ido con una boba sonrisa.

—Adiós —la voz de Natsu hace que salga de su nube y lo mira, su sonrisa de borra.

—Adiós.

Natsu aparta la vista y sonríe de lado antes de meterse en el coche bajo la mirada de la rubia. Ésta al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y mira como Natsu arranca el coche y como este se va.

Una vez que está sola se da unis golpecitos en la pierna y vuelve dentro de la casa.

Tenía que preparar una boda.

* * *

Una mano con una perfecta manicura abre una carta, en esta hay una invitación en en la que pone el nombre de los dos novios.

—¡Charlie, nos vamos de viaje Italia!

* * *

Por las mismas carreteras por las que Laxus y Mira habían conducido un mes atrás conducían ahora los padres de ésta.

En un descapotable negro Scorpio Strauss conduce mientras su ex mujer, Ofiuco respira el aire de la península en forma de bota.

—Que maravilla, el Prosecco se huele en el aire.

Esta se mira haciendo morritos en el espejo del parasol, lleva dos tiritas en los párpados, se apoya en el asiento y coloca el brazo en la puerta.

—¿Tú que crees Scorpio? —mira a su es marido— ¿Laxus me dejará quitarlas?

—Ah... Pues... No sé que decirte —el de pelo blanco lleva un traje de rayas y unas gafas, su ex mujer lleva una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta peluda se color rosa.

—Creo que Laxus es un encanto —vuelve a mirarse en el espejo tocando las tiritas.— Después de haber tenido que esperar a ver a quien nos traían nuestras hijas —se mira de nuevo en el espejo y se quita las tiritas— ¡Ah, las he quitado! Scorpio, ¿cómo me quedan?

La de cabello marrón mira al padre de sus hijas y este la mira, al verla parpadea y vuelve a mirar al frente mientras conduce.

—Muy bien.

—¿Si? ¿En serio? Yo también lo creo, gracias.

Se apoya en el asiento y lo mira sonriendo, este conduce concentrado.

—Cuanto me alegra que nos hayas traído a Charlie y a mi —una gata de color blanco sale del asiento de atrás y la morena la mira.— ¿Verdad Charlie? ¿A ti también te gusta verdad? ¿No es divertido?

El de pelo blanco mira con miedo como su ex mujer habla con una tonta voz a la perra y sigue conduciendo.

Lo que tenía que hacer por su hija.


End file.
